


A Deal for the Better

by loserschairhair



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Other, dumbass, hmm????hngh??a, i guess they both kinda dumb, i will fucking get you its almost 2020, idk what they did at the end i just wrote this in one night, maybe I just might write another. You Better Be Afraid. I Am So Fucking Mad., merry christmas assholes, some characters are mentioned but they are dead, there is no bad fanfic of these two and yall are really fucking freaky so fuckign fukc you, what the hael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserschairhair/pseuds/loserschairhair
Summary: Demitri has finally become ruler of Makai. But can he succeed?
Relationships: Jedah Dohma/Demitri Maximoff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	A Deal for the Better

A crimson moon shines light on a mysterious castle. But this castle that lived in the human world for centuries is not the castle you once knew. The ruler of the castle, Demitri Maximoff, has finally reached his long awaited goal, becoming ruler of Makai and king of darkness. Morrigan showed no interest in taking her father’s place, so it only seemed fitting that her fate would turn to stone, being a trophy for Demitri’s accomplishment. She was beautiful to look at sometimes, but it would only fuel Demitri’s pride and revenge on the Aesland family. There was no other nobles houses that stood now but Maximoff.

Demitri’s plans for ruler was going smoothly, he no longer depended on his bloodlust since he was more confident in his power after defeating his former enemies Morrigan and Jedah. He was a bit surprised that his strength let him on a bit longer during Jedah’s fight. He was nearly a goner since he was an S Class demon, also being one of the strongest demons in Makai next to Morrigan and Belial. But nonetheless he is here now where he is above the food chain. Nothing can stray him from his victorious path.

Being ruler of Makai has great power, but comes with just as much or more responsibilities. He is sometimes restless during his sleep, urging to hunt down virgin blood he depended on so much. He didn’t need much of it anymore, but he still craved and longed for it, which led to him sneaking off into the human world to satisfy his hunger.

“God I am parched.” Demitri scurried off into the woods. He usually takes responsibilities head on and works hard for what he earns, but somehow after everything, he is beginning to understand how Morrigan feels. The echoes in his castle have grown more distant, his posture aches from sitting in his throne all day, his flirtatious and private behaviors can be monitored more closely now and most politicians absolutely despise him, adding more stress to what he is trying to keep at bay. “This is such a mess! Why are there so many ravaged bodies here?!”. He slows his pace and wonders if this is his fault, he wanted more free reign for demons in the human world but now that decision is starting to be seen as careless. Some of this is starting to become more alarming and horrendous to look at. “I wonder that too Demitri Maximoff.” Demitri is immediately on defense when he heard that voice. Is it possible? How is it possible? But he has forgotten that no matter how many times he is defeated, what stands in his way, he will do anything in his ungodly power to achieve his goal.

~

“Congratulations noble ruler of Makai. You are fit in my eyes for you have defeated me.” A scythe glimmers in the moonlight overlooked by a taller figure than Demitris. “But it seems to have taken a lot out of you. You’re so stressed and anxious to make decisions that this imbalance occurs.” The figure approaches closer. “If you’d let me win, Demitri, there would be no need for these barriers.” Demitri is staying as far away from the figure as possible. “I would have brought salvation to our kind. I would have saved this state of Makai from the likes of you and anyone else who sees it like you!” Demitri’s throat is being held against the scythe’s blade. He is quickly pulled closer face to face. “I’m not going to kill you. Instead I will give you this once in a lifetime offer. Let us bring Makai to its former glory or I will merge all life into one harmonious collective.” Such is the way of Jedah Dohma. This case is very strange, but who could understand the mad man? 

“Why would I ever make a deal with you! I defeated you and I won!” ”Suit yourself.” Jedah takes his leave. “You won’t attempt to hack at my neck?” Jedah turns and scoffs at Demitri’s taunt. “I said I wasn’t going to kill you.”  
“So you’ll just suck me into another creation with everyone else?”  
“Heh. Figured it out so soon?”  
“I’m not going to fall into your traps a second time!” Demitri fires a chaos flare which hits nothing dumbass.  
“I don’t feel like fighting anymore. Take it or leave it.” Jedah yawns.  
“Coward!” Jedah bubbles him and drags him into the abyss as he tries to attack again.  
“I won’t plead for your mercy! You have none! And I will die knowing I was a Makai noble!”  
“You’re so interesting Demitri.” Jedah looked at him, “You know so much but your arrogance is blinding. You’re lucky I can at least make an offer. What a shame to cut off your dreams so quickly, or if you’re reconsidering them.”  
Demitri struggles to get free until he realizes that this is a trap. He can give up everything and die or he will make a pact with Jedah.  
“I’ll do it! Damn you!” Demitri pleaded.  
“Oh? You accept defeat?”  
“Don’t push it.”  
“Hoho..Then we have a deal Maximoff.” Jedah lets him go and quickly grabs his hand in agreement before Demitri tries anything.  
“What do you want?”  
“I want to be the second ruler. We can equally share our powers and rebuild everything that was destroyed.” Demitri grunted at the destroyed part.  
“You’ve made a mistake. Isn’t that what all nobles do?”  
“You have?”  
“No.”  
Demitri can’t fight with Jedah. He has to follow through with him or it will be all over. This is not easy for the both of them but Jedah is willing to do anything to make this work. This might also help Demitri in his political status. 

But how will Makai react to Jedah’s return?

~

The reactions were just as expected. Chaos and rumors ensued just as expected and even nearly leading to other weirder conflicts. Demitri knew he couldn’t let his guard down with Jedah, even when he fulfilled his promise cleaning the messes Demitri made so far. “There’s no need to be defensive I’m here for you.” Jedah reassured Demitri with that quote constantly. It annoyed Demitri to no end and he always brushed it off. He knew that Jedah could betray him anytime he desired and that Demitri will be powerless against it. 

“Was that the first time you snuck off Demitri?” Jedah asked Demitri when they first saw each other again.  
“Yes. It’s not noble to be so careless with your duties.”  
Jedah laughed. “Didn’t you use to have so many maidens plaguing your castle?”  
“It was different! I needed to regain my strength!”  
“So it’s different now?”  
“Yes! This is what I’ve always wanted and I can’t mess it up!”  
“But you nearly did.”

Demitri stopped.

“You can’t stress these things so much. No matter how badly you want them.”  
“You’re just too powerful to worry about anything.”  
“I wasn’t always like this.”  
“How would I know?”  
“How do you think I got here?”  
“You made me make a deal with you!”  
“Well, before that..”  
“You don’t know what I’ve been through to get here! How hard I’ve tried to claim my family name in Makai!”  
Jedah was getting a bit worried and might have stepped over a few boundaries. Demitri was getting more irritated by every exchange of words.

“Demitri..”  
“Just shut up!” Demitri stormed out.  
Jedah was afraid he was pushing him to his limit. It was fun teasing him sometimes but he didn’t want to do anything to upset him. He knocked on his door since he knows he shuts down in his room sometimes.  
“Go away!!”  
“I need to talk to you.”  
“No you don’t!”  
Jedah softly giggled a bit since Demitri isn’t always a strict boring person to talk to. He’s pretty interesting and is sometimes kinda clever and charming.  
This isn’t the time to think about that. This is serious.  
“I’m being serious. You can’t hide in here for much longer anyways.”  
No response.  
“Demitri please!”  
The door unlocks but isn’t open. Jedah opens it slowly and gently closes it behind him.  
“Demitri I’m sorry.” Immediately he sees Demitri’s face turned away and concealed.  
“You don’t want to look at me?”  
“No.” His voice cracks. It sounded like he was trying to hold it in but couldn’t hold back some sniffles.  
“Demitri? Are you ok?”  
Demitri sobs and Jedah puts a reassuring arm over him.  
“I’m sorry please don’t be mad at me.”  
“I don’t know anymore.”  
“You don’t have to go back out there.”  
“I have to.” Demitri tries getting up.  
“No.” Jedah pulls him back. “Let it out.”  
“What?”  
“I won’t judge. You’ll feel better. It’s ok.”  
“You don’t have to see me like this again.”  
“You shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”  
Demitri cried a bit while Jedah comforted him. Demitri always had Jedah’s betrayal in the back of his mind but either he’s really good at this or if he’s become more of a friend. Even in times like this where he isn’t weirded out by someone being so vulnerable and is oddly kind and understanding.  
“Why are you helping me?”  
“We agreed on that..”  
“Just. Being like this.”  
Jedah realizes he is embracing Demitri.  
“..Do you not like this?”  
“..I think I have feelings for you.”  
Jedah is a bit taken aback by how bold and sudden that statement was.  
“God I’m stupid now I really don’t want to go back out there like a fool.”  
“Demitri..I love you.”  
They look at each other dumbfounded.  
“Can I kiss you..?”  
Jedah brings him closer as they embrace each other. Their passion soon starts spilling out as they bring each other closer.  
“Jedah..Why did you choose me to have a deal with?”  
“It was a bargain for me. I didn’t even know you were bi.”  
“So was I just handsome?”  
“Heheh come here.”

~

Demitri and Jedah eventually got married.  
in your fucking face vanish forever cowards.


End file.
